Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus with a text memory, more specifically, it relates to the printing apparatus which is capable of correcting text memory data without using a display mechanism such as a liquid crystal display, CRT and the like.
In the prior printing apparatus such as a typewriter, word processor or personal computer or the like, the display mechanism such as the liquid crystal display or the CRT are usually provided, in which while inputted data are displayed on the display, they are also stored in a correction memory and a text memory through the correction memory.
When correcting the data in the text memory, they are read out in the correction memory in parallel to displaying on the display for correction such as changing, erasing and adding as same as inputting, on the basis of the data displayed on the display mechanism.
On the contrary, many of the small and cheap typewriters are not even provided with the relatively expensive liquid crystal display, not to mention the CRT. If displays are not provided, text memory data can not be corrected even when the text memory is incorporated, therefore there is no merit to have the text memory. Accordingly in general, typewrites with no display unit are not provided with a text memory.
However, recently, due to advance in production techniques of high density integrated circuits and conspicuous trend to produce low cost semi-conductor memories of large capacity, it is possible to install the text memory in the small cheap typewriter, but since the liquid crystal display is not incorporated, the text memory data can not be displayed for the effective use thereof.